The invention is directed to a semiconductor chip having at least one electrical resistor means associated with a semiconductor component integrated in the semiconductor chip.
The purpose of the invention is a space-saving design of electrical resistors for semiconductor components.
The invention can be employed for a semiconductor component having resistor networks. The invention is particularly suited for silicon planar components.
FIG. 1 shows a plan view onto a bipolar transistor 1 of the prior art having two resistors 2 and 3. The resistors 2, 3 connected to the active semiconductor component 1, for example to a bipolar transistor, are thereby arranged next to this semiconductor component 1, as shown by the example of a bipolar transistor of FIG. 1 having the two electrical resistors 2, 3. The resistor 2 is a base drop resistor and has a value of resistance of 50 k ohms or below. The resistor 3 is an emitter-base parallel resistor and likewise has a value of resistance of 50 k ohms or below. The semiconductor component 1 has an emitter terminal metallization (emitter pad) 4 and a base terminal metallization (base pad) 5. The considerable space requirement for the two meander-like resistors 2, 3 is obvious in FIG. 1. The semiconductor chip that comprises the semiconductor component 1 and the resistors 2, 3 requires nearly twice the chip area as a semiconductor chip that has only the individual transistor 1.